Terry Berg
History Origin Terry was born the only child of Mr and Mrs Berg. Growing up he always knew he was different than other boys despite his father trying his best to make him be good at sports and tough. Terry grew fascinated with art and in time expressed himself through his art, he became an exceptionally gifted artist from a young age. He went through High school and puberty realizing he was gay but because of the type of father he had he hid it. Once he graduated high school he went on to college his skills and maturity landed him a spot at feast magazine as art assistant to Kyle Rayner, A.K.A. Green Lantern. Kyle Rayner At home his family life was quietly unraveling and his school life was also shaky because most people suspected he was gay. He dived head first into work and relished having Kyle as a boss. He also developed a crush on Kyle and was jealous of his relationship with the hero Jade. Terry was also struggling with his own sexuality because of intolerance around him and wanting to simply be who he was. Finding Himself Everything came to a head when Kyle proposed to Jade and she refused. When Kyle told Terry he was shocked and showed his jealousy openly. Kyle, never one to pick up on subtle hints, lashed out at Terry, and the boy ran home crying. It was only after Jade had revealed to Kyle that Terry was gay did he understand the young mans initial reaction. Terry also realized Kyle was Green Lantern around this time but never said anything out of respect for their relationship. Kyle visited Terry at home where he had retreated into his room, they had a talk about how nothing was wrong with terry and how flattered Kyle was that Terry was interested but he wasn't gay. Kyle Rayner gave Terry the support he needed to make a real realization about himself, he was gay and nothing was wrong with that, it wasn't a sin, it was just who he was. Getting Support After this, Terry and Kyle grew closer and he even started attending a gay center where he could sort out who he was. All of this gave him a sense of identity and confidence so when his mom asked him if he was gay, he admitted it. At first, she was in denial and told him it was a phase he would pass through but then decided she just didn't want to talk about it ever again. When she told Terry's dad, he tried to literally throw him out of the house. When Kyle heard he was in shock but Terry still pressed on knowing that he didn't do anything wrong in being truthful. The question had popped up while him and his mom were watching a Britney Spears commercial and he said he liked her shoes. His parents both stopped talking to him around this time. Terry continued going to the youth center where he met David and assisted Kyle with work while he became Ion. As things between him and David grew he introduced him to Kyle as his friend. Once, while Kyle and Jade were at lunch, they spotted the two holding hands. New Start After Kyle relinquished his omnipotent powers, Terry and David went to a club to party and as they left Terry gave David a kiss. Soon enough, they were trailed by a gang of men who chased them through the streets. Splitting up, the plan was that they would follow David or the group would split as well, that never happened. Terry was caught by the mob and beaten brutally, stepped on, punched, kicked beaten with pipes and bricks. When he was found by David, he didn't even recognize him, it was only after seeing his shoes he recognized Terry because there was so much blood. He called the hospital and Terry was picked up by them and rushed to the hospital. When he stabilized, he was diagnosed as having a broken arm, two broken legs, one broken in three places, left arm mangled, four broken ribs and a collapsed lung. He also had a fractured skull and may lose an eye. They had to drill holes in his head to relive the pressure from the bleeding in his brain. He was on a respirator and was in a coma. Aftermath It took several days for Terry to recover and finally regain consciousness. He suffered short term memory loss from the beating, and realizing they had almost lost their son, built back a shaky relationship with his parents. During recovery his relationship with David strengthened and Jade, John Stewart and Kyle assisted with his recovery. Despite his parents reservations, when he was finally discharged from the hospital he moved into an apartment with David as their relationship grew. Terry was plagued constantly by his parents to return home but never did. He later discovered a Green Power Ring but it was never explained how and why he never became a lantern like Kyle. He continues to live with David even after graduating from university. He also turned the adversities of his past into a book and had it published so the world could learn tolerance through his life story. He also made an appearance during the funeral of Kyle's mom, Maura Rayner. He has not appeared since. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment Weapons *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Terry Berg/Gallery In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Terrence_Berg_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/terry-berg/4005-6956/ Category:Allies